strange and sweet dream
by NATTY-NATTY
Summary: Lily tiene un raro sueño...a la vez, bello.


ok,escribo sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, belarusxliech.

La idea se me vino ayer escuchando 'fireflies'' de owl city

**ACLARACION: casi todo el fic en si es un SUEÑO de liechtenstein tan extraño,como mis propios sueños(?)**

**DISCALIMMER: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ.**

* * *

><p>A noche tuve un sueño bastante raro...pero hermoso, al menos para mi.<p>

Me encontre a mi misma, en un campo de hermosas flores, todas de bellos y vivos colores, el cielo estaba completamente negro, tanto que no pude ver y logre ver una sola de miles de millones de hermosas luciernagas ,me puse algo nerviosa, decidi caminar a ver si encontraba algo o a alguien; cuando de repente, escuche una voz, me parecia muy familiar, era de...Natalia alfroskaya.

-''Lily!''- me dijo desde el horizonte, ella estaba...¿sonriendo?, esto se torno un poco extraño, aun así fui corriendo donde ella

-''N-natalia...¿que haces aqui?''- le pregunte, un poco extrañada; no se como llego hasta aqui.

-''¿por que lo preguntas, Lily''?- me respondio, en eso me agarro extrañamente de la mano y fue corriendo conmigo hacia el horizonte.

No entendía, realmente no entendía que pasaba con ella, es decir, solo tiene ojos para su hermano y nunca trataría tan bien a ninguna otra persona...más que a su hermano mayor, algo razón, me gustaba como se comportaba ahora, era como la Natalia que nunca conocí, dulce y alegre, aunque sonara raro...realmente raro;creo que me agradaba mucho este sueño: que Natalia estuviera ahí, el raro comportamiento que esta teniendo y el bello lugar donde estábamos.

Seguíamos corriendo, por aquel campo sin que yo tuviera idea donde estábamos. En eso nos detuvimos y me tapo los ojos.

-''¿q-que pasa, Natalia?''- le dije, algo nerviosa.

-''mira , Lily '' -saco sus manos de mis ojos: pude ver que estabamos en un petalo, y las luciernagas eran gigantescas. Me puso demasiado feliz, no podia aguantar la sorpresa; ¡era demasiado hermoso!.

-'' Natalia! es muy hermoso! ''- no podia aguantar la emocion, solo podia ver a las luciernagas volar por ahi.

-'' si, Lily''- me respondio, acostandose sobre el petalo, yo tambien lo hice y realmente era muy suave y comodo

-'' me gustaria que mi hermano estuviera aqui''- me dijo de repente, su tono se puso algo mas serio; como si volviera a ser ella misma.

-'' a mi igual, natalia''- le dije, volteandome hacia ella, la mire fijamente, habia por fin alegria en sus ojos y en su rostro. Ella tambien se volteo hacia mi y se acerco un poco mas. Hice lo mismo, no se que pasaba conmigo, queria estar cerca de ella, como si la..¿amara?.

Pude acariciar su mejilla, estaba suave; mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos azules. Las luciernagas pasaban sobre nosotras y podia sentir su intenso brillo natural. Veia como iluminaban nuestros rostros, en eso me levante, algo nerviosa.

-''¿pasa algo?-'' me pregunto ella, su voz tenia cierto descontento, mientras se acerco a mi y me miraba fijamente. Creo que le puse nerviosa.

-''nada, solo queria, ya sabes, levantarme ''- le respondi, crei que la haria sentir mejor,se acerco mas a mi, casi besandome y lo hizo: me beso. Mi sorpresa fue muy grande, pero lentamente cerre mis ojos y luego repentinamente, me aleje de ella,¿ que pasaba conmigo?, mis emociones se desordenaban;no entendia que me pasaba.

Despues volvi a acostarme y mirar a las luciernagas,mi corazon se agitaba demasiado, ella tambien se acosto y su cara se puso seria; ¿realmente volvio a ser ella misma?, no lo se, todo era demasiado extraño, al cabo de unos minutos,me levante y le extendi mi mano;ella la tomo y se levanto.

-''vamos, hay mucho que ver, Natalia''- le dije, mirandola muy alegre.

-''si..vamos''- me dijo y me abrazo muy fuerte, saltamos del petalo y fuimos corriendo, de la mano, hacia el horizonte. Las luciernagas volvieron a ser pequeñas, pero seguian siendo bellas. En una parte, Natalia me tomo desde abajo de los brazos y me levanto,se veia feliz, asi como yo tambien estaba asi, unos momentos despues, volvio a besarme, pero esta vez, por mas tiempo.A continuacion, volvimos a correr de la mano,las flores acariciaban nuestras piernas y se podia oir a lo lejos nuestras risas;estuvimos por mucho tiempo asi.

-''mira,Lily''- me dijo Natalia, agarrando con las dos manos una luciernaga; la miraba muy feliz, veia como brillaba: era preciosa.

Seguimos caminando y reposamos sobre las flores, se veia que estabamos cansadas; corrimos demasiado, entonces ellaposo su cabeza sobre la mia, y yo bese su frente, -''ich liebe dich, Natalia''- le dije en un suspiro,de repente, se levanto y me señalo a una parte, se veia brillo morado claro, muy bello. La tome de la mano y fuimos hacia el lugar. Estabamos sobre una roca, muy alto, mirando aquella extraña agua, la cual era muy bella.

Tome de las dos manos a Natalia y la acerque a mi, podia ver claramente su rostro, con una leve sonrisa en ella; de la nada, nos tiramos abrazadas hacia el agua,podia ver peces de colores ahi, eran muy bellos y podia tambien ver la luna, brillaba mucho y se veia muy bella y me voltee a Natalia; se veia bella tambien, besarla, mas que nunca en la vida, podia escucharla decir -'' ¿no es bello Lily?''- con una gran sonrisa.

Yo estaba muy feliz, demasiado feliz; nada podia arruinar este momento,de repente, escuche algo que decia -''Lily,despierta...''-

Cuando abri mis ojos, era mi hermano que me llamaba para el desayuno, me vesti y antes de salir dije.

_''fue hermoso,Natalia''_

* * *

><p>y aqui termina este extraño y mega cursi fic<p>

ojala les guste y si no, traigan sus pistolas y matenme(?)


End file.
